The Story of a lost Uzumaki
by emotionalanime2
Summary: you'll jest have to read and find out Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Story of a lost Uzumaki

Chapter #1: The Reunion of close friends:

I walked into a village called Konoha. As I looked around I started to realize what I had left behind and the friends and little brother I forgot. As I walked I realized where my feet where taking me, to my closest friend Irukas house. 'I hope he still remembers me. I miss him so much, and I wonder what happened to my brother' I thought as I walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath I knocked and a man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely.

"I hope you can. Might Iruka-Kun be home?" I asked not sounding like myself at all.

"I am. May I help you?" Iruka asked looking confused to see that I knew him and added kun to the end of his name. I caught him off guard and tackle hugged him.

"Um…excuse me miss but do I know you?" Iruka asked me "Iruka-Kun it's me Kizuna. I missed you sooo much," I said squeezing him tightly.

"Kizuna? Kizuna-Chan is that really you?" he asked " I thought you… you know… died 13 years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked" Iruka explained squeezing me back.

"No I escaped but jest barely I'll try to explain it more latter. What happened to my brother?" I asked him hoping for the best.

"Naruto? He's…good. He's a Genin on team 7 with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha their team leader is Kakashi-Kun," he answered.

"Is he in the village?" I asked.

"I think so. If he is here he'll probably be at the Ramen bar. I'll take you there now if you like, then that way we could grab a bite to eat I'm starving," Iruka exclaimed.

"Then LETS GO!!"I yelled running out of his house in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

The story of a lost Uzumaki

Chapter #2: meeting family and a little more

I walked into the Ramen bar behind Iruka and sat down in between him and a blond haired boy that looked about 13 years old. I ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen then leaned over to whisper something to Iruka.

"Is he here? I only see this kid and us" Iruka was about to whisper something back to me when the blond haired kid interrupted us.

"Iruka-sensei is this your girlfriend? Or are you jest showing her around?" he asked. I looked at the boy like he had serious mental issues, then I realized the he was my brother and I turned to Iruka.

"Is that him Iruka-kun?" I asked.

"Yes that's him Kizuna-chan," he answered. The blond haired boy now identified as Naruto sat there looking confused.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked. I turned to him, hugged him close, and kissed him on the cheek (witch made him blush).

"Naruto, you have grown so much. I'm Kizuna Uzumaki, your big sister. Sorry I haven't been there for you" I said squeezing him tighter then I let go. Naruto jest looked confused and was still blushing from when I kissed him.

"Iruka-kun can you help me pleas?" I asked Iruka. He looked at me like he wanted nothing to do with this but nonetheless he helped out.

"Naruto, Kizuna is your older sister. She left the village right after you where born because the nine tailed fox was after her, and no she's not my girlfriend, we went to the academy together with Kakashi. Last time I checked she was with him," Iruka stated in his mater-O-Fact teaching voice. Naruto looked shocked and it was my turn to blush.

"Iruka-kun you had to tell him about Kakashi and this is what happens. Where is Kakashi by the way?" I said. It was Naruto that answered me.

"I can take you with me when we finish eating, I have a training section with him in a little while so yah…" I looked at Naruto and hugged him again.

"Really bro? You would do that for me?" he jest looked at me sympathetically.

"Anything for my long lost Onii-chan" he said.

I ate my Ramen and fallowed Naruto and Iruka to the bridge.

"Buy Iruka-Kun" I said and gave Iruka a hug and waved to him as he walked off back down the road to his house. I turned to face my little brother again.

"Who are your friends Naruto?" I asked indicating to the two other teens on the bridge.

"This is Sakura Haruno, a clever and not to mention beautiful teammate of mine" He said. When he finished babbling on about how beautiful she was Sakura punched him on the head.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Kizuna Uzumaki," I said holding my hand out for her to shake.

"You're related to this dobe?" asked the Raven-haired teen.

"Ya I'm his older sister. Why do you ask?" I said turning to face him.

"No reason really except for that we never knew Naruto had any siblings and you look to strong and beautiful to be related to him. The name's Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said, blushing slightly.

"Sorry Sasuke I already have a boyfriend and I'm 13 years older then you witch makes me 26,"I said.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

"KAKASHI YOU'R LATE!!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. I turned around to face Kakashi, my face and eyes lighting up.

"KAKASHI!!" I yelled running at him catching him off guard.

"Kizuna is that really you?" he asked looking at me, staring into my brilliant crystal blue eyes.

"I'm back Kakashi it's really me," I said getting off of him. I turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura you train under him and he's here right now," I said.

"I hope you know your dating a pervert," Sasuke said.

"What is he still reading toughs Itcha Itcha Paradise books?" I asked looking over at Kakashi.

"Newest edition" he said pulling out the infamous little orange book.

"Is something wrong with him reading them? Cus' if there is then there must be something wrong with me reading them" I said pulling out a faded orange book. The three gennin teens just stared at me like I had three heads.

"Perfect pair," said Sakura dully

"GROSE ONII-CHAN YOU READ THOSE BOOKS TOO!!" shouted Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" I yelled back punching Naruto heard in the head making him fly back into a tree braking it, Kakashi just stared at me.

"Kizuna you got strong. Last time I saw you fight you where like Sakura here," he said

"What's that supposed to mean Kakashi?" I asked

"Nothing, just that you have supper human strength like Tsunadi" he said reaching to hold my hand.

"Well I was her student before I left the village" I said not denying Kakashi what he wanted and I could tell he wanted more then jest that simple touch.

"Training is canceled for today," Kakashi said looking at me longingly. Not wasting any time Kakashi and I ran off to our old spot in the woods.

You will have to read the next chapter

Because cliffhangers are my friends and we love each other

(Unless they are someone else's)

I think I will marry them

(Cliffhangers I mean):P

Naruto: I have a sister?

Becky: yes now shut up baka

Naruto: make me

Becky: gets out some duck tape and rope you sure about that?

Naruto: KIZUNA SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!

Me: Becky leave Naruto alone

Becky: Puts down the things and walks away mumbling inaudible curses under her berth

Me: r&r and I will give you cookies

Naruto: if you get one from Becky it's most likely got Miso in it

Becky: from the backroom SHUT UP DOBE I CAN STILL HERE YOU!!!!!!


End file.
